1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming goggles, in particular to a pair of swimming goggles with a nose bridge which can be conform with wearer""s nose by configuration, and which can effectively guard against interference each other during adjusting.
2. Prior Art
Swimming goggles have been known for many years. Each pair of swimming goggles has a nose bridge which The nose bridges may be classified as two common types by function. One is a fixing type of nose bridge which is generally formed integrally with lens frames, and the other is an adjustable type of nose bridge which is connected to lens frames and can be adjusted for difference spacing. The adjustable type of nose bridge is well known in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,502,844, 5,857,221, 5,950,248, 6,119,277, 6,119,279 etc. However, all the adjustable types of nose ridges have a main drawback that a wearer has to take off the swimming goggles from her/his head before adjusting, and both lens frames of the swimming goggles shall be adversely affected each other and be moved toward left or right during the wearer adjusting the lens frames to match her or his eyeholes. Thus, the lens frames may not correctly and securely match the wearer""s eyeholes, even though she or he has done their best. So that the swimming goggles with the adjustable nose bridge is not only inconvenient but also uncomfortable in use.
Moreover, it is uncomfortable that the nose bridge contacts the wearer""s nose with heavy press in use, because the wearer""s nose is sloped but the nose bridge is planar so that the nose bridge contacts the wearer""s nose with a small surface.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles with a adjustable nose bridge which can overcome the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art, which has a sloped configuration to match a wearer""s shape of nose, and which can be connected lens frames of the swimming goggles to provide each lens frame can be adjusted on the nose bridge, so that the lens frames do not affect each other during adjusting, and can be securely matched with the periphery of wearer""s eyeholes respectively for getting more comfortable and preventing effectively the seepage of water when the swimming goggles is in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles which keeps each lens frame parallel moving with a wearer""s eyeball during adjusting, thereby causing the lens of each lens frame is also parallel with the wearer""s eyeball, and which allows good peripheral vision without distorting the swimmer""s view.
To achieve the above objects, swimming goggles in accordance with the present invention comprises left and right lens frames, a nose bridge connecting inner sides of the left and right lens frames, a head strap, and a fastener mechanism connecting the head strap. Each of the left and right lens frames has an inner periphery that defines a lens retaining space for receiving a lens unit. Upper and lower portions of the periphery of the left and right lens frames having at least a connection base with a receiving hole therein. The nose bridge includes a body portion for touching a wearer""s nose, a guide portion, and a connection portion. The guide portion has a first bar and a second bar respectively extending from opposite sides of the body portion and passing through the receiving hole of each connection base. The connection portion extends from an end of the first bar and the second bar respectively. The fastener mechanism has an assembled section coupling with the connection portion, and a strap linking section connecting the head strap.
According to one feature of the present invention, a nose bridge is made of flexible and rigid material, which includes a body portion for touching a wearer""s nose, a guide portion with a first bar and a second bar which respectively extend from opposite sides of said body portion, each of said first bar and said second bar having a parallel section, and a connection portion for connecting a strap head.
According to the above mentioned feature, the body portion has an outer surface and an inner surface for touching a wearer""s nose, the inner surface has an upper edge and a lower edge located in different orientation, so as to conformed with the slope of the wearer""s nose in use.
According to another feature of the present invention, a connection base is protruded on upper and lower portion of the periphery of each lens frame for holding when each lens frame is adjusted. Each connection base has a receiving hole for providing the first bar and the second bar passing through respectively. The shape and size of the receiving holes is the same as the lateral section of the first bar and the second bar in order to move each lens frame securely along the first bar and the second bar, thereby causing a lens unit of each lens frame to be parallel with a wearer""s eyeball.
According to more features of the present invention, a fastener mechanism includes an assemble section coupled with said connection portion and a strap linking section connected to a head strap.